lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Pigeon Kingdom
Pigeon Kingdom is one of the 7 Nations in Miraland. It is ruled by Queen Elle. According to the Time Diary, Pigeon Kingdom is founded in the south part of Miraland. Its residents prefer complex magic style. It's 'a holy fantasy kingdom where elves, dwarves, humans and goblins live in harmony'. Many Kindred also live in Pigeon. The emblem resembles an oval-shaped window with an ornate border that has gems hanging from the bottom and a flower-shaped top that has a cursive P in the middle. A pigeon design is drawn in the middle. Surrounding this shape are large wings with ornate details. History The Pigeon Kingdom is said to have been chosen by the elves and humans, who cooperated to build the nation together. The Elves went to live in the secluded Pigeon Forest, while the humans tended to live in castles.Flower Spirit Year 0 The Apple Federation used to be a part of the Kingdom of Pigeon before the Apple Federation Independence War. The Pigeon Kindom in was controlled by the royal family formed by the Elves of Light, a race that was closest to the God. The Kingdom was highly religious, believing in Huiguang Jiao (辉光教, the Religion of Light). The old elf King was incompetent and corrupted. He let the aristocrats exploited the commoners as long as they presented him luxury gifts and briberies. The people of the Kingdom were extremely dissatisfied of his rule and they wrote a folk tune, The Elegy of the Elf, expressing their anger and despair. The King was eventually murdered by his illegitimate son, Mercury, whom he treated very poorly. The Queen of Pigeon at the time was his only legitimate daughter and Mercury's half-sister, Ophelia. However, the government of the Kingdom was actually controlled by Mercury.Shining Nikki: Mercury's Card - The Elegy of the Elf Other Historical Periods The kingdom went through a medieval period, in which religious mysticism dominated and the progress of art and science slowed. It was considered Pigeon's darkest and most twisted time period. The entire kingdom was war-torn, and people struggled to survive.Steel Lily The Renaissance followed, which brought the kingdom to an age of peace through the efforts of both the elves and humans. Though the era is still a topic of academic discussion in the present time, it's said that art, music, and architecture dominated the Renaissance time period.Royal Elegance Despite periods of unrest, the people of Pigeon kept an optimistic perspective about the future of Pigeon.Nikki Mechanical The golden age of invention in Pigeon was known as the Age of Steam.Age of Steam It was known for its advances in technology and mathematics, especially in the machines that began to become commonplace.Mechanical Romance The surge in inventions continued even through the year 680, never quite dying out. The Pigeon Museum collects many relics and manuscripts from this time period and keeps them on display. Present Day Princess Elle was born in the year 656 to the Old King and Queen of Pigeon. She was the princess of the kingdom, and had a sister, Ace. During their childhood, their father the King fell ill, which greatly affected Elle.Brave New World/Story#Abyssal Dream She was crowned Queen of Pigeon in the year 676, at the age of 20, by the archbishop of the Pigeon church.Prologue Queen's ShadowSanctity Angel She went on to create a group of stylists known as the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, who traveled around Miraland in search of design materials to craft one of King Sayet's treasures that she won in the Nine-Day War four years prior.1-3 Locked door Map Notable Locations * Heidi: Located in Pigeon Kingdom’s northern plains and retain their pastoral traditions. * Ymilan: Pigeon Kingdom’s Library is famous throughout the continent. It is said any book can be found here. * Linsol: A small town of southern Pigeon, famous for its champagne named Blossom of Abney. Style Adorable Scholar The dwarf Debbie is a special one in Iron Rose Legion, her pure and lovely appearance has stolen many hearts. 'Debbie, save the competition, just tell me what you want.' Hey, that's not correct, Debbie has to use her strength to complete the quest. The books beneath her feet are also part of her ability. But, Debbie, the pink lace below your Scholar's Gown still exposes your cuteness. Forest Guardian The guardian of Pigeon Forest, the prince of the Tree Elf family, Prince Chloris. Awaken [sic] from a 100-year sleep, his coldness and power are just like 1000 years ago. The adornment between the eyes, the feathers hanging from his body, an attire specially designed frame, no one else can own this look apart from the elf prince. You are a tear in the Bhowali lake, you are the calling of the warm wind across the trees, you are the son of the forest. Rose Mask Talented dancer, Sofia even when in her thief outfit must have a rose embellishment, as if the night is her stage. A cape makes her thievery even more mysterious. A rose fedora highlights her pride and elegance. Sofia is always in a pair of high heels even on the job, confident and chic. For Sofia being a thief is her family's fate, but lives out her dreams on the stage. After a long period of conflict Sofia's found her way. Knight's Armor Ace dressed as a knight is hundred times more handsome than once imagined. On top of the handsomeness of the attire, the design in details is showing the spirit of a young woman. The purple gems embedded not only match Ace's hair color, but also make the armor more attractive. The bottom of the skirt is another highlight. Nevertheless, the charm of Ace is incomparable by the ordinary. Ace, you are likely a sharpened blade, stabbed into the hearts of many. Classic ceramic Does grey-blue or golden brown best suit ceramic doll Sherry? People will have different opinions, but one thing we can agree upon is that Sherry is always cool and aloof no matter how she's dressed. She fits the vintage-cut long dress perfectly with her height and endless legs. Her silver long hair is eye-catching. Beautiful and elegant, even when hidden in the Iron Rose, she still has everyone's attention. Name by Server References ru:Королевство Голубей Category:Locations Category:Miraland Category:Seven Nations Category:Pigeon Kingdom